Forgiven
by JakeNessie
Summary: After Jake cheated on Miley, will Miley have second thoughts about sending him away? Will Jake give up? Will Miley forgive him?


My first Hannah Montana Fanfic

I think that 'The end of Jake as we know it' was not believable since he was so devoted to her in 'He could be the one'. Plus, she cheated on him once with Jesse so she should not talk about cheating when she did it too.

Sorry for my rant, but I just had to get that out. This is the way should have happened.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana

Jake POV

I can't believe it! She didn't give me another chance. Who could blame her after all the hurt I have caused her. I was so stupid going out that night. I should have stayed in the apartment the movie had rented for me and called her. Shouda' Woulda' Coulda' now. I can't leave Malibu without making up with her. I love her so much. _Did I just say that? Yes I did. I love Miley Stewart!_ _I think I have loved her ever since she stood up for our love to her father as I was hiding behind a surfboard. _I have to go see her and tell her exactly how I feel about her and that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her (_whoa, did I want to marry her. Could she be 'the one'? Yes, she is and I will ask her to marry me)_, but not looking like a little German Boy. I went back to the hotel I was staying in and changed my clothes. I then drove to the jewelers then to Miley's house. I couldn't go back to Phoenix knowing that we were not together. I understand why she was upset and broke up with me, but she cheated on me once to with that guy from her band and I gave her another chance so she should give me another chance. It hurt to see the pain that I caused her as she said goodbye to me on the set of her holiday special. I would do anything to make her happy again.

Miley POV

_Be strong, Be strong_. That's what I kept telling myself on the way back home from the holiday special better known as 'the place where I had my heart ripped out of me' be none other than Jake Ryan. I just couldn't forgive him after he broke my heart again. I didn't want an explanation because that would have caused me even more pain. Silently looking out of the limo window thinking about what happened I realized something. _I've cheated on Jake before with Jesse and he took me back, so why couldn't I forgive him for doing that when he forgave me? _I started crying even though I needed to be strong knowing that I just let the love of my life slip through my fingers. Yes, I said it _I'm in love with Jake Ryan._

"Everything will be alright, bud." Dad said comfortingly.

"That's right, Miley we're here for you." Oliver and Lily said.

"Thanks guys." I said through my sobs.

Just then the limo came to a stop and opened the door for us and the driver said

"Welcome Home!"

"Thanks." we said in unison as we got out and went into the house.

I quickly changed from my Hannah clothes to a pair of sweats and t-shirt and let the full

force of the heartbreak overtake me. Not only for him cheating on me, but also knowing

that he loved me enough to forgive me when I did it and I didn't do the same for him. I

was glad at this moment that Lily understood and left me alone while I got over my

heartbreak. It didn't last long though when I heard Lily knock and asked if she could

come in. I said yes, knowing that she would need to change before she was seen. After

She changed she came at sat next to me on the bed comforting me as I cried. After crying

for who knows how long I sat up said to Lily

"I should have forgave him. I cheated on him and he forgave me and I didn't forgive him

when he did the same thing to me. Gosh, I'm such a hypocrite."

"Your not a hypocrite Miley. You did what you thought was right."

"I know, but I loved him." I said through broken sobs as I fell down back on my pillow.

"Oh. My. Gosh. That's huge. If you loved him then why did you let him go?" Lily asked

puzzled.

I sat back up and said "I just couldn't handle the heartbreak anymore. I let that cloud my judgment."

"Considering what he's put you through I would have done the same thing." She said as she hugged me.

"Lt's go in the house and watch a movie to get your mind off Jake." Lily suggested.

"I don't want to." I whined

"Come on!" as she grabbed me by the arm and pulled me into the house.

I was soon engulfed in a surprise hug from Jackson. I quickly pushed him away and asked

"what was that for?"

"I heard what happened with Jake and I just wanted to comfort you."

"Aww, that's sweet. What do you want?" I asked suspspically.

"Nothing, I just want to help my baby sister."

"Aw, thanks Jackson."

"How are you holding up Miley?" Oliver asked concerned.

"Okay, I guess."

"do you want to watch a movie with us Ollie-Pop." Lilly asked

"I sure do Lillie- Pop."" Oliver said lovingly.

I stifled a cry and said "could you keep down the Ollie-Pop and Lillie-Pop it makes me think about Jake."

"We will." they both said in unison.

Just then I heard the doorbell ring and Oliver got up and got it. I didn't bother looking up until I heard Oliver say

"You have no business being here Jake, so you should just get lost." I looked up seeing the love of my life and my heart started to flutter, but I knew I would have to react quick before he left.

"No, Oliver. We need to talk. Come on in Jake as I grabbed him by the hand and led him to the outdoor area near mine and Lily's room.

Before he could say a word I say "I don't want to know why you cheated on me, but I just want to let you know that I forgive you."

"What? Why?" Jake asked puzzled.

"I realized coming back that I had cheated on you with Jesse and you forgave me so I should forgive you this one time, but you have to promise

me something."

"Wow, Anything Miley! I feel terrible about it and I will do anything you ask." Jake said pleading. Almost on his hands and knees.

"Never break my heart again or otherwise you will get beat up worse then what you did Earlier." I said matter-of-factly.

"Does this look like I want to break your heart again." Jake bent down on one knee and I started crying knowing what he was doing.

"Miley, I know that I have broken your heart several times and each time it hurt me knowing that I hurt you. I love you Miley. More than anything

else in the world. Will you do me the honor and marry me. Before you say anything though, I know we're young, but we can have a long

engagement." Jake said with sincerity in his eyes.

"Oh. My. Gosh. Jake. YES, YES, YES, YES! Oh, I love you so much I would love to marry you." I said through my tears and excitement.

He then placed the ring on my finger and pulled me into the best kiss of my life.


End file.
